When, in order to secure a female terminal a to a mounting (inserting) hole c formed in a printed wiring board b, the board is dipped in a molten solder with a male-terminal inserting cylindrical portion d suitably locked, sometimes as shown in FIG. 4 the molten solder e on the edge of the mounting hole spreads to close the cylindrical portion d in a bridge-like form, and solidifies.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide a female terminal which is so designed in structure that the molten terminals will never close the male-terminal inserting cylindrical portion.